


Three Counts of Falling for Each Other

by sailorsav



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Multi, not a fic just a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/pseuds/sailorsav
Summary: I made this gif set as a gift foragrossunderstatementfor the 2019 Polya Epifest. It's a Detective Noir AU for WTF. Ford is the Detective, Tony is a reporter, and Connor is the femme fatale.I hope you love it as much as I loved making it for you!!
Relationships: Denice "Foxtrot" Ford/Tony "Tango" Tangredi, Denice "Foxtrot" Ford/Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk, Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	Three Counts of Falling for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkerton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkerton/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  


  


> > _[ ↳ _Cʟɪᴄᴋ Hᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ Sᴇᴇ Tʜᴇᴍ ᴏɴ Tᴜᴍʙʟʀ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴ HI-Rᴇsᴏʟᴜᴛɪᴏɴ_](https://tangotangredi.tumblr.com/private/189231845889/tumblr_q1dst996OE1y7uxcd)_
> 
>   
>  **Tʜʀᴇᴇ Cᴏᴜɴᴛs ᴏꜰ Fᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ Eᴀᴄʜ Oᴛʜᴇʀ**
> 
>  __

 __

__

Detective Denice Ford has been investigating a series of burglaries for months but she can’t catch a break and next month’s art gala is putting her on a deadline. She has to solve the case or she ends up putting the event at risk.

Tony Tangredi has been reporting on the investigation as well as the crimes themselves. Somehow his boyfriend always seems to know details that Tony hadn’t shared. Plus he’s debating on if he should ask Detective Ford out for dinner or for comment. 

Connor Whisk needs to pull off one last job to get himself out of the grips of the local mafia, and the upcoming Gala is the perfect target. He never should have asked them for help. He’ll do whatever it takes to be free except put his boyfriend in danger, even when Tony keeps doing it unknowingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> **This is Not a fic!**
> 
> However, feel free to write one based off this gif set!
> 
> And do share with me I would love to 1. read it, 2. link it here!
> 
> [Also on tumblr here](https://tangotangredi.tumblr.com/post/189863646074/p%CA%9F%E1%B4%87%E1%B4%80s%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%84%CA%9F%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%E1%B4%8B-%C9%AA%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%80%C9%A2%E1%B4%87s-%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%8F-s%E1%B4%87%E1%B4%87-%E1%B4%9B%CA%9C%E1%B4%87%E1%B4%8D-%C9%AA%C9%B4)


End file.
